SoulXTsubaki (My First Fanfiction)
by kdimi1
Summary: Just a story I decided to write about a pairing that doesn't get as much love as I want it to. Feedback appreciated
1. Chapter 1

_**Tsubaki and Black*Star's Home**_

"OOiiii, I'm bored" came Black*Star's lazy complaints from the living room as Tsubaki was cleaning the dishes from dinner. "If you're bored then come help clean the dishes for once!" Tsubaki retorted a bit more sharply than any who'd ever met her considered possible, normally she could accept Black*Star's self-importance and complete lack of inclination to help in a domestic sense as the quirks of a man who lived solely for battle and possibly food but Black*Star had been in a bit of a strange funk for some days now and it was grating on Tsubaki's nerves a bit. The source of this funk seemed to be that he had been banned from going on missions for a while because of the absolute carnage he had wreaked upon a small farming community the last time he was on one. "AHA!" A sudden shout echoed through the doorway to the kitchen "I, in my godlike brilliance, have devised the ultimate master plan to dispel boredom once and for all, I shall fight crime on the streets of Death City, criminals will fear the name Superhero*Star!" Then came the unmistakable sound of the front door being kicked off its hinges (again). Tsubaki carried on cleaning the dishes in stunned silence for a few more seconds before the implications of what had transpired struck her like a sack of bricks, she immediately rushed out into the living room but by then it was far too late…

_**Soul and Maka's Home**_

"Hey Soul did you buy more shampoo like I asked you to?" asked Maka from the shower. "I think so it should be in the cabinet." Came Soul's reply, a few seconds later he heard the shower start running so he knew that he did in fact remember to buy the shampoo even if he could not remember remembering or perhaps he had been living with Maka so long he did all his forgotten shopping in his sleep, or mayb- Soul was brought abruptly out of his pondering of life's mysteries by some frantic knocking on the front door. He opened the door to find Tsubaki standing there, hands on her knees and panting, wearing form fitting jeans and a tank top on verge of being too small for her abundant breasts, which Souls was found very intriguing while the panting had an interesting effect on them. "Soul, haa haa, thank god you're here, you know Black*Star's habits right?" Tsubaki inquired in between heaving breaths. "Fairly well yeah, but more importantly are you ok? It looks like you ran the whole way here." Replied Soul in a voice heavily colored by concern for the gasping brunette beauty in front of him. "Not, haa, important, haa, right, haa, now!" Tsubaki exclaimed then took a few seconds to regain her breath "Black*Star said he wanted to fight crime in Death City and ran away somewhere, I need your help to find him before he does something truly stupid." This news had an interesting effect on Soul's skin tone and had left him as pale as a sheet, needless to say this distressed the already slightly desperate Tsubaki greatly "You see." Said Soul slowly, grimly "Me and Black*Star joked about fighting crime once or twice and he got very upset that the police station could only contain so many criminal so he…um… said that he would…stuff them all in your apartment." At this Tsubaki started swaying ever so slightly and a couple of tears made their way down her now ashen face. "Oh God" She muttered, shocked. "I have to get back, RIGHT NOW!" as she turned to start running a surprisingly strong and gentle hand gripped her arm. "Let's not be hasty now, I'll give you a ride" Soul said gently, resignation and dread both prominent in his eyes. "Yeah" sighed Tsubaki as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Ten minutes later they arrived at Tsubaki's home, or more accurately the streets near her home to find that the area had been cordoned off by the police. As Tsubaki hunkered down and wept her misfortunes due to Black*Stars inborn stupidity Soul extended a shining ray of hope. "Wanna crash at me and Maka's place for a while?" "As long as you don't let Black*Star in" Tsubaki replied sullenly. "'Course" promised Soul sympathetically.


	2. Chapter 2

"I really appreciate you letting me stay over, I needed this time away from Black*Star." Thanked Tsubaki around a mouthful of ice cream.

"It's no problem, I'm amazed you managed to put up with him for as long as you have." Replied Maka. The two girls were enjoying some ice-cream after a long day of shopping to help get Tsubaki's mind of the stress proximity to Black*Star causes. "By the way, I'd have thought we'd have heard from Black*Star by now. What's the deal with him?"

"You see, after helping round up all the criminals that escaped from our house he was put under house arrest for a couple of weeks and I really don't think I could deal with him in the mood he's definitely in." There was a pause as both girls considered that and the implications. "Well, I've had fun today but I think we should start going home, those clouds are looking pretty bad. It'd troublesome if we got caught in the rain with all of our spoils of shopping." Tsubaki observed a bit worriedly.

"Yeah that'd be a disaster." Maka agreed. So, with a plan of action in mind the girls set off to return to their home. Unfortunately the storm struck both suddenly and furiously and by the time they were halfway home both of them were drenched from head to toe. As the duo were huddled under cover thinking through their options an abrupt ringing sounded from the pocket of Maka's jeans, upon further investigation it was discovered that her cellphone had gone off.

"Hello, Maka here." Said Maka as she took the call. After a short pause during pause during which Maka's face twisted into a complicated expression then "Okay, I'll be right over." Maka put away the phone then said in an extremely apologetic tone. "Sorry Tsubaki, Doctor Stein needs me to tutor some trouble students right now for some reason, I'm gonna have to leave you here."

"That's fine I understand." Replied Tsubaki. "Since it doesn't look like this storm is clearing up any time soon I'm gonna run home."

"I wish I could come with you but alas, duty calls." Maka said. Then she got up and started running down the street they had just come up, somehow getting more soaked than she already was. With one last look at Maka's back Tsubaki got up and prepared for her own journey briefly considering calling Soul to deliver an umbrella then dismissing the idea as it would probably annoy him. Ten minutes later she had arrived at Maka and Soul's place with more water flowing off her than could be believed. Tsubaki raised one shivering, pale fist and knocked on the door with all her remaining strength, which amounted to a light tap, and fell into Soul's strong and more importantly warm embrace when he came to answer the door…

Soul was replying to Maka's text that she was at a tutoring gig and would probably spend the night when he heard a soft knock on the door. He was understandably confused when he answered the door and a soaked and shivering Tsubaki carrying a load of bags fell into his arms, but upon feeling the burning heat of her body he quickly deduced that Tsubaki had run home in the freezing rain and that she had a very serious fever. Soul quickly brought Tsubaki up to Maka's bed, made sure she was warm, put a cool towel on her head and went to the kitchen to put on some kind of soup for when she woke up.

Half an hour later Tsubaki started stirring and finally woke up to see that she was in Maka's bed and that Soul was sitting next to her with a bowl of chicken noodle soup on his lap while he looked at her with an expression that equal parts concerned and cocky. "Soul, what are you doing here?" Inquired Tsubaki.

"Looking after you after you went and got yourself sick dummy." He replied, the barest trace of snark discernable in his voice. As Tsubaki pondered this new development he started speaking again. "You know it's pretty rare to see you taken out of action by a disease or injury, I mean when was the last time you were treated at the infirmary."

"Is it really that rare, well, I suppose compared to you and Maka I certainly don't get injured a lot." Tsubaki replied thoughtfully.

"What, you saying that you're better than us or something." Pouted Soul. "Well anyway I made you some soup, I don't usually put effort into cooking so you better appreciate it you hear me."

"Thanks Soul, you didn't have to." Thanked Tsubaki slightly bashfully.

"Like hell I didn't, you should've seen yourself when you came in. A veritable poster child for the anti-cold medication." Said Soul slightly angrily. "I mean you could've got me to bring you an umbrella!"

"That seemed like it would trouble you to much." Replied Tsubaki weakly.

Soul sighed and said "Listen if you ever need any help just call and I'll do my best help you so just count on me, ok."

Tsubaki, feeling very touched, nodded her head vigorously. Unfortunately she forgot about her fever and quickly became nauseous, in the end she required Soul's help to make it to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, guys I'm going out" echoed Soul's voice from the doorway as he prepared to leave. "Do you need me to get anything for you?"

"Hold on a second Soul I'll go with you, I have some to pick up" came Tsubaki's reply as she came out from the living room and started putting on her shoes.

"Why don't you just tell me and I'll get whatever for you?" inquired Soul.

"Because they're private things"

"Private?"

"Underwear"

"Oh" said Soul, a barely perceptible blush coloring his cheeks. Tsubaki couldn't help responding to this with a light, melodious chuckle. Soul turned around and shot her a mock hurt look over his shoulder, eliciting another tinkling chuckle. "Hey Maka, need anything?" called Soul.

"No, I'm fine" Maka replied. From the distracted tone of voice she was using it was obvious that she was completely absorbed in her reading. At that Soul let out a quiet, little groan.

"What's the matter?" asked Tsubaki.

"I know that tone, I'm certain that she's forgetting something and that she'll beg us to get it for her as soon as we come home"

"Why don't we get her to tell us now?"

"'Cause if we go now she's gonna get angry and forget anyway" Soul explained

"You understand each other really well, don't you?" Tsubaki thought aloud, slightly wistfully.

"You tend to pick up the little things if you live with someone, besides I can say with complete confidence that I prefer hanging with you" Soul announced merrily. This time it was Tsubaki's turn to blush, luckily for her Soul didn't seem to notice. Together they walked out onto the street where Soul's motorbike was parked.

Eyeing the vehicle, Soul asked "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Couldn't we walk there in about half an hour?" queried Tsubaki.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Soul said as grinned a distinctly wolfish grin, an effect enhanced by his unique serrated teeth.

"I suppose" Tsubaki conceded nervously. A couple of minutes later she was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the wind whipping past her and her long hair flying behind her while her arms were locked firmly around Soul's sturdy midsection as they hurtled down the streets of Death City, toeing the speed limit. Tsubaki was almost disappointed when they arrived at a popular, shop filled street to do their shopping.

"I'll go get my stuff, meet back here in about an hour?" Soul proposed.

"Sure" replied Tsubaki, and with that they went their separate ways for the time being. One hour later Soul was standing at the agreed meeting spot looking around for Tsubaki's long, black hair. After about five minutes he saw her-and the mass of shopping bags that adorned her voluptuous form.

"Oi, what's up with all the bags? Weren't you just getting underwear?" Soul asked incredulously.

"Sorry Soul, I just got a bit carried away. Sorry" Tsubaki replied sheepishly. "We can't bring this stuff on the motorcycle so why don't you drive it home and catch up later"

Recovering from his minor shock Soul was quick to find the moral flaws in the suggested course of action and made up his mind. "Nah I'll walk back with you, I can come back for the bike later and it'd be uncool to let you walk home like this"

"Thanks Soul, I appreciate it a lot" Tsubaki told him warmly. "Also, um, if you'd like we could hang out for a bit once we've dropped this stuff off?" this caused Soul to blink but just as soon as it'd happened he was under control once again.

"Yeah, I'd love to"

After making the arduous trip back home to deliver their spoils, Soul and Tsubaki set out into the early afternoon with the goal of having a good time together. Their first stop was the ever popular tourist attraction Death Square Market, a large, bustling courtyard market ringed with shops and stalls trying to make a profit off of Lord Deaths visage. After wandering around the market hands clasped to avoid separation, or so they claim, the duo decide to stop at one of the higher quality cafés to splurge a bit on some good food. After they had recovered their strength a bit they were out again, prowling the streets with no particular goal in mind. They found all kinds of interesting thing in the niches of Death City and on they went, out and about, having a good time, their hands joined the whole time. It was a bit after dark by the time they finally made it home, exhausted but satisfied. That night both went to sleep with grins while Maka fumed a bit about being left out.


	4. Announcement

Hello all people who read this. First off I would like to apologize for the recent lack of anything School started back up and I've been busy with projects so I've haven't updated recently. In an attempt to rectify that I've decided to impose a loose schedule on myself; I will now post a chapter every weekend, or at least an update to why I'm not posting a chapter, in force beginning this weekend. Sorry if you have been looking forward to the next chapter, I promise to try to be more active.


	5. Chapter 4

"I"MMMMMM BBAAACCKKKK!" shouted Black*Star, clearly heard by the residents of every building in sight despite the fact that no person with a normal sized ego would have even considered announcing his presence in such an overly big-headed manner. Inside the building that Black*Star was approaching at considerable speed, three people's faces simultaneously adopted an expression that was equal parts joy at seeing their previously house arrested friend and annoyance at seeing their previously house arrested friend being such an egotistical asshole. Tsubaki and Maka were in Tsubaki's temporary room packing up the stuff that had accumulated during her stay at their place, so Soul was stuck with the tasking of desperately running to the door and unlocking it before Black*Star broke it down. He made in just the nick of time but had cut it to close and was immediately launched backwards by the foot that had been meant for the door slamming into his chest. "Oh, sorry." Apologized Black*Star as sheepishly as someone like him could manage.

"It's okay; I'm used to this kind of stupidity from you." Replied Soul a bit angrily but, true to his word, resignedly. "Just glad I made before that blameless door suffered the consequences." The acceptance of his apology erased any sign of awkwardness from Black*Stars face.

"Where are Maka and Tsubaki?" he inquired boisterously.

"They're in the guest room packing; wanna go see 'em?" Soul answered.

"Nah, if I go they'll try to make me help." Black*Star said as he shuddered. "Seriously, making me do work."

"It'd be a disaster." Soul agreed. Just then the petite blond and curvy brunette in question emerged carrying a grand total of two suitcases.

"Hey guys!" Black*Star immediately threw himself towards the two of them for a hug but only receiving the spine of a particularly hefty book on his head for his efforts.

"Ah! Black*Star!" exclaimed Tsubaki as she ran over to make sure he was okay.

"Just leave him Tsubaki, I swear that idiot's immortal." Sighed Maka as she examined her handiwork. Even as she was doing so he stirred violently and leapt to his feet clutching his head as he exclaimed about how much it hurt.

"But that's beside the point." Black*Star said after he finished whining. "Now that my godlike presence is in your lives again we should celebrate."

"Do you have anything in mind?" inquired Soul, equal parts curious and suspicious.

"Just for this occasion I have deigned to get us all tickets to a cool new fair that's opened near Death City recently, Don't you just love generous and caring overlord!" Black*Star said enthusiastically.

"So you were bored in the house and want to go to the fair." Surmised Tsubaki.

"Why not." Shrugged Maka as she agreed to the plan

"I don't see how it could hurt." Soul gave his consent as well.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is shorter, what I have in mind for story development is rather awkward to fit into my usual chapter length.


	6. Chapter 6

"Black*Star, excuse me but what the fuck is this?" Maka inquired through gritted teeth and barely suppressed anger.

"It's the fair." Black*Star replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean it even says that on the signs, I thought you were smart Maka!"

"I don't think that's what Maka's talking about." Commented Soul whose voice was exuding the image of being calm and collected despite the flabbergasted look that adorned his face. Tsubaki appeared to be in a temporarily state of speechlessness and her face was a bright red that even made it up to the tips of her ears.

"Thank you Soul." Maka said her voice full of obviously forced cheer. "I was, in fact, asking why you HAVE FUCKING BROUGHT US TO A COUPLES FAIR!" towards the end of Maka's reiteration of her question she had transformed into an unappeasable goddess of rage. The sight of the pure, unadulterated anger and embarrassment on Maka's face instinctively set Black*Star into a rapid backpedal, but alas it wasn't enough to escape the spine of a book that seemed to take Black*Star in the very middle of his head with near terminal velocity.

"What's the big deal, a fair's a fair, right!?" Black*Star exclaimed as he rubbed the newly formed bruise on his head and looked for support from the other members of the party, subsequently finding none.

"Not this one, you can only be admitted as a couple, all the activities are aimed at couples, even the food is couple based." Explained Soul helpfully. "How did even an idiot like you miss that?"

"Whatever I'm not gonna let these tickets go to waste!" Black*Star declared with his usual obstinacy.

And to this Souls only reply was to say "Well whatever" and simultaneously grab two tickets and a now manageable Tsubaki's hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world and stride confidently to the entrance, which of course dyed her face a brilliant shade of red again.

After several stunned seconds Black*Star let out a confused "I didn't expect that."

"W-well we better go catch up to them." Maka said as she tried to put her suddenly scrambled thoughts back into order, but only managed to send herself spiraling into conspiracy theories as she mentally reexamined what had just transpired. She knew they had been hanging out quite a bit but hadn't thought that they were yet at the level where they would go together into a couples fair, forewarned or not. Black*Star was having similar thoughts albeit rather more narcissistic, but by the time they made it to the entrance they had both reached a conclusion; they would follow Tsubaki and Soul around on their 'date'.

And so it was, the disbelieving duo followed the apparent love birds at a distance as they went through what appeared to be an incredible date. Soul was more gallant and gentlemanly than Maka had ever witnessed and Black*Star was awed by Tsubaki's transformation into the blushing, beautiful maiden before him. Even the heavy couple theme was not enough to deter Soul and Tsubaki from the various pleasures the fair had to offer, indeed it visibly pleased them both despite their attempts to hide it. Black*Star's breaking point came when he saw the two drinking out of a cup with two straws so clichéd it was probably liberated from a movie set. "Damnit! Why didn't you two tell me you were a couple!?" he exclaimed, inexplicably peeved off.

"We looked like a couple!?" Replied a slightly intimated and bashful Tsubaki. This answer stopped both Maka and Black*Star in their tracks and plastered disbelieving and shocked expressions onto their faces.

"I mean you were doing all the couple stuff so naturally." Muttered Black*Star confusedly.

"I thought you guys have been going out for weeks." Muttered an equally confused Maka.

"Well I was gonna ask later but now that this idiot over here has ruined the mood I may as well ask now." Said Soul slightly angrily, then he turned his full attention on Tsubaki, looked her straight in the eyes and asked "Do you want to start going out Tsubaki?"

"Of course." Came the enthusiastic response.

A/N: Sorry about the delay, been absolutely fucking swamped with work, it probably didn't help that I got really into and subsequently finished the Mirai Nikki manga (great family manga and anime you should read or watch it immediately).

Alternative to Soul's question: "Doth thou wish to court me, fair maiden?" (I like this version better).


	7. Hiatus

This story has been put on hiatus


End file.
